Luscious Red
by sherubii
Summary: Jacob broke Bella's nose when he was 4. She left then, and didn't come back until 12 years later. Now that she's back, he learns it's not his fault she left, and thinks he has a chance. Until Edward Cullen comes along and ruins it all for him. OOC
1. One Step Closer

_Short Stack are my influence 3_

_In this story, Jacob will be a much darker character than in twilight._

Bella took Jacob's hand, her eyes lingering in his, warming his insides, cooling his head.

_Looking deep in her eyes,_

_She's perfect_

Not only did he smile back warmly at her, but his eyes did too; making Bella truly sense his happiness. She was glad he was happy, of course. It was difficult to make Jacob laugh lately.

Jacob's mother had recently died, which meant that Bella's family spent more time with Jacob because they wanted to be there for him and his family during this time of heartache. All Jacob wanted to do however was spend time with Bella. And having her be around so often helped him relieve the fact that his mother was gone.

She didn't know that, though. She was sure that he wasn't really appreciating her be around too often because of how sad he looked. Seldom did he smile. And Bella was sure her next move would cause him to be happy; to smile, to laugh. Surely. It had too. That was the only way she would be sure that he was still alright.

_I'm wondering whether_

_She thinks the same as me_

She picked up the mud pie at her crossed legs and feet without looking away from Jacob, giving him a false sense of security. As she picked up the pie, her grip on his hand grew tighter, and with a small giggle, she threw the pie into his face, causing mud to splatter all over the wall behind him.

The giggles became continuous and infectious then as they grew louder and louder. Jacob couldn't help but laugh along with Bella, she was much too cute. Never could he be angry at such a girl; one that he hoped to share the rest of eternity with.

_And I hope that this lasts forever._

And at the age of just 4, that was his plan. That's what he was going to do. He'd spend the rest of forever with her.

He looked her up and down through his mud covered eyes and smiled at her cute, shoulder length brown hair, her pink undershirt, her blue overalls and her purple sandals, and he knew; this was the one. She was gorgeous, obviously. She was everything.

_Everything that I will ever need._

_You're just so beautiful to me._

He giggled along with her then took her hand in his, squeezed it hard, and smiled back at her, moving his head into hers. There was a shared passion between the two that was much more than just a love. Of course, him being 4 and her being 5 may have affected the lust factor of things, however there was a clear love between the two. And that moment they shared when looking into each others eyes would have showed to any on-lookers that these kids, whatever their age, were in love. And they would be for years to come.

_And we are one step closer._

But, without her knowledge, he had something planned. An evil scheme that would leave her so startled. One she would have never seen coming. One that would, most likely, leave Bella in tears. But Jacob didn't care; his plan was genius.

He kept her eyes caught on hers as she had done not five minutes ago. And, as she had done, he picked up his mud pie and threw it so hard in her face that it broke her nose.

After Charlie, Bella's dad, was done with yelling at Jacob, the three hour wait in the emergency room of Forks Hospital, and the apologies from Jacob's dad, Billy, he allowed Bella to see Jacob quickly before they parted and both went home.

Jacob didn't mean to hurt Bella. Or at least he'd hoped not too. He didn't want to break her nose it just… happened.

He smiled an over-excited, happy smile at her, his way to say 'see you soon'.

She tried to grin back just as largely to him, but hurt her nose in the process. She cringed in pain, and then started crying because of how much it actually hurt her to smile. His first reaction was to run away, however he ignored it and quickly yanked her body into his, hugging her tightly to get her to be quiet before Charlie or Renee, Bella's mom, came in and blamed Jacob.

The hug softened her cries for she now sobbed on Jacob's shoulder.

"It hurts," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said, only just being able to make the r's not sound like w's.

She sniffed once and pulled away from Jacob, revealing a small wet patch on his shoulder from where she'd cried on him.

_Tell me should I confess_

_To the beat_

_We're taking it further._

Renee came in then, and saw Bella crying. She lifted Bella up in too her motherly arms and kissed her forehead, whispering

"We'll soon be gone."

Jacob didn't hear this as he was consumed in Bella's presence.

_And I wont go if you will never leave_

Jacob didn't know until four days later that Charlie and Renee had divorced, and Bella had been taken away to Arizona.

Being 4, he didn't understand this one bit, and so, he thought it was all his fault. After all, he'd broken Bella's nose, and hurt Charlie and Renee's feelings by doing so. Or so he thought.

He lived twelve years of his life oblivious to the fact that it wasn't his fault the love of his life had left. Of course he knew Renee and Charlie had divorced, but he couldn't help but think '_this was all my fault; if I hadn't have broken her nose, then maybe she could've stayed.'_

But then she came back. He let Billy tell him it wasn't his fault then. He then realised his twelve years of lost contact could have been taken back, he could have spoken to her. All those days he was down, he could have contacted her; been happy. Then he realised his love could be easily rekindled; if she'd let it be.

_Come place your hand in mine this lonely night,_

_Hold me close and I'll turn off the light._

He hoped she'd let it be.


	2. Coming Home

_Just a short Chapter :) Oh, btw the first chapter was inspired by and based heavily on the song One Step Closer by Short Stack. __This one is inspired by __Dallas__ Greene's (from Alexisonfire) song Comin' Home._

She felt as if she'd been gone forever. Maybe it was a bad decision to ever leave. Though it was never hers to make, it was a terrible decision.

_Well I've been down to __Georgia__,__  
I've seen the streets in the west,_

She didn't want to leave Jacob. She was only 5, yet she knew she loved him. She wanted to be around him. She wanted to feel his presence. It'd been much too long since they'd seen each other.

_I've driven down the 90,__  
Oh hell, I've seen __America__'s best._

Usually, Bella had let it go; left it behind her. Because, after all, Jacob was just another friend. But she couldn't help but think that she abandoned him. In his time of need, she left and didn't come back.

_I've been through the __Rockies__,  
I've seen Saskatoon_

And she'd never found the courage to go speak to him when she visited Charlie in Forks. She was so afraid of what he would say. What if he'd forgotten who she was? He was only four, so it was likely that he would've. She knew that Charlie had remained close friends with Billy, Jacob's father. So now that she lived with her dad, she'd have to find a way to get along with this kid. And if he'd forgotten all about her, she was unsure whether or not the relationship could be renewed.

_I've driven down the Highway 1,  
Just hopin' that I'd see you soon._

She'd been to places all over America with her mother Renee, and Renee's new husband Phil because of his career as a Minor League Baseball-er. Bella had had the chance to stay at the hotel with Renee and Phil for a period of time ranging from a weekend, to a month in the training period. In those times, she'd had the chance to meet the sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, godsons and goddaughters of all the other men in the Minor Baseball League. She formed friendships with each of them, yet none was as strong as the one she had with Jacob.

_'cause I'm coming home._

The only good thing about moving to Forks, besides not having to travel anywhere with Phil and Renee anymore, was that Jacob would be there…

_Well I've seen a palace in __London__,__  
I've seen a castle in __Wales__,_

Jacob was the only thing on her mind as she arrived into Seattle Airport.

_But I'd rather wake up beside you,_

And on the one hour ride home to Forks in Charlie's cop car, he was right back in her mind again.

_And breathe that old familiar smell._

But the thought of Jacob wasn't making her smile; if anything, it was making her sadder. She wasn't speaking to Charlie, and so he thought it was his fault she wasn't speaking, and looked as if she was about to start crying.

"So… Your hair looks longer…" Charlie stated, trying to start conversation.

Bella barely heard him though, consumed in the thought of Jacob.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hair… it uh, looks longer."

"Oh. Yeah. I've been growing it out…" She mumbled.

"Oh okay."

The conversation died then as they turned into the street where Charlie, and now Bella, lived. Charlie sighed, then pulled the car up into the driveway.

Bella looked down at her linked hands, then back up to her father.

"Can… When are you seeing Billy next?" She asked softly.

"There's a Major League game on Wednesday night, so he said he might come down and watch it on the flat screen."

_I know that we're taking chances_

"Oh okay, cool."

_You told me life was a risk._

Charlie was oblivious to the real reason as to why she asked, and so he peacefully got out of the car and took Bella's bags inside the house.

_I have just one last question;_

She'd take the chance by talking to Jacob. She wanted to be friends with him again.

_Will it be my heart,  
Or will it be his?_

Or maybe they could be more than that…

Bella wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted, but she knew she wanted Jacob.


	3. Drop Dead Gorgeous

_Uber short Chapter as this song only allowed for the ubbberrrr shortness. The next chapter **will** be posted within the next two days. Sorry for the wait! And a quick 'thanks' to those who've reviewed the last two chapters, and to those whom have added this story to favourites/alerts.  
Inspiration; Short Stack – Drop Dead Gorgeous_

"Charlie rang about the truck, Jacob."

"Hmm?"

"He wants to buy it off us. Seems you don't have to have it after all."

Jacob was beside himself. Maybe Billy would buy him that Rabbit he's been looking at getting. But he couldn't help but wonder why Charlie would want it. Charlie already had the police car, so why would he need the truck? Usually, he just drove about the patrol car. He said it was easier then having two cars and having to pay more to just drive himself around. He thought the idea was ridiculous.

_Baby everything you say shoots me through the chest_

"Why does he want the truck?"

_Every time, maybe we can only pray I want to digress_

"You remember his daughter Bella?"

"Yeah?" He said, answering too quickly and too excitedly that Billy eyed him cautiously.

_And I'm gone to_

_Pretending this way out to_

_Here we go again_

"She's moved back in with Charlie. He's bought it as a... type of homecoming gift for her."

"Are you serious?! When are you taking it to them? Can I come with you?!"

"Yes. Tonight, and yes. Calm down, Jacob." Billy said, frowning in confusion. Why was Jacob this excited to go to Charlie's? Never before had he been this excited to go to Charlie's and watch a game of baseball on the flat-screen or have dinner; so why was today different?

_My dearest to my love, _

_We write these letters, pump the stereo_

Jacob ran to his room to go put on a shirt, jacket and brush his long hair for the first time in four days.

As he emerged from his room, hair neat and him looking very good and clean, Billy scoffed; stifling a laugh.

"What's with the suit?" He joked, chuckling to himself as he started to push his chair towards the door.

"Let's just go." Jacob said with an angered snarl.

_Can you turn off the lights and radio?_

As they drove, he could only imagine what Bella looked like now; 12 years matured, tall, beautiful back length brown hair that cascaded, deep brown eyes that sparkle when she looks into the sky, plump, rich lips, high cheekbones and a soft touch.

_Hope you're drop dead gorgeous._

She'd be perfect. Everything he wanted. Everything he would ever need. She'd be his.


	4. She Had Me At Hello

_After conversation with reader Lord Kelvin, I have decided to make this chapter different then the others as he says this way will be better; following guidelines and all. Here is chapter four, minus the lyrics._

Charlie's house grew closer, and Jacob knew that he'd see Bella soon. He was excited, literally jumping up and down in the seat. They pulled into the driveway and the car stopped, and for a second, so did Jacob's heart. Jacob jumped out of the vehicle, yanked Billy's wheelchair from the car and helped Billy into it, meeting Charlie in the middle of his drive.

"Hey kid. Heard you coming half way down the road."

Jacob and Billy chuckled. Then, as Jacob opened his eyes, through with all laughter, his eyes opened to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, walking towards them. His heart jumped as a smile lit up her features. A smile grew wide on his face as he realized; she was exactly what he had imagined, and was exactly what he wanted,

"Hey Bells, you remember Billy?"

"Yeah of course, how are you?"

"Ahh, you know, still dancing." He said with a cheeky grin.

The next few sentences from either male was unheard by Jacob as he focused on the love of his life standing before him.

As Billy and Charlie playfully moved away, joking and laughing with each other, Jacob awoke from his daze, and smiled, aiming to start a conversation between the two.

"Hey, I'm, um, Jacob."

"Hello." Bella smiled widely.

Jacob mentally sighed, for if he had have done before her, he would have looked like an idiot.

"We, uh, used to make mud pies when we were little." He said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

Charlie and Billy came back over then, as Charlie told Bella this was to be her car.

Once again, Jacob didn't hear a word. All he saw was her.

Before he knew it, Bella was looking back in to his eyes, asking him to show her how it works.

"Yeah, uh…"

They got in the car together, and Jacob taught Bella the basics of the car.

"So, do you go to Forks High?" She asked, smiling that beautiful smile over at him.

"Aw, naw: I go to school on the Res." He said.

"Oh. Okay then." She said, obviously saddened. "Want to come in for a drink or something?"

"Yeah, I think dad had plans to stay a while, so I'd love to come in."

Bella grinned and jumped out of the car, meeting Jacob at the bottom of the three stairs that led to the front door. She stood at the bottom, grinning a wide grin that made her glad to have actually had come to Forks.

Bella did something that she figured she would regret, then; she took Jacob's hand. Jacob tensed slightly, but that didn't frighten Bella into letting go; she just held it tighter and walked up the stairs into the house.

She opened the door and let herself in, pulling Jacob in behind her.

"So, this is our house…" Bella said softly.

"Yeah, I know. I've been here heaps of times before, remember." He said with a chuckle.

Bella grinned and joined in on the laughter as Billy and Charlie came in, chatting about the Minor and Major Baseball League. Billy smiled over at the couple of laughing teenagers, as did Charlie, as Billy was turned around the corner to enter the lounge room.

"Well, unless you want to stay here and listen to them blabber, would you like to come up to my room?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

"Cool; this way." She said, pointing her head towards the stairs.

As she lead him up the stairs, he couldn't help but stare at the back of Bella's head, then down to her arm, and their conjoined hands. Her brown hair was luscious, and all he wanted to do was play with it. As if she was his.

She led him into her room, feeling rather unusual. Usually, she would never show this amount of… love to another so quickly, but she wanted to be his friend; at the very least.

"So this is it…"

She walked to her stereo, releasing Jacob's hand, and turned on her music. It was music Jacob had never heard before; the playing of a piano.

"It's Clair De Lune… I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine."

Altogether, Jacob wouldn't have cared if she was listening to Metallica, or any other crazy-heavy-metal-screamo-punk-rock-band; he was just staring at her beauty whilst she sorted things out on her desk.

Her hand movements made Jacob smile.

Left hand; pick up book. Place inside right-hand-top-drawer. Right hand; pick up pencil. Throw inside pencil case. Left hand; grab pencil case. Right hand; zip pencil case.

Everything Bella did was making Jacob smile; and blush like he never had before.

Then Bella turned around, leaning on her desk, and started a casual conversation with him about school, Forks, and the friendship their fathers shared.

Hours filled with laughter and joy passed, Bella and Jacob got closer, and Charlie managed to go through three packets of chips (due to Jacob's weird increasing hunger tendencies) before Jacob had to leave.

"Thanks for the company, Bells." Jacob said, giving her a quick hug.

"Anytime," She grinned, hugging him back.

"Have a good day at school tomorrow. I'll see you 'round."

Bella waved goodbye to Billy and Jacob as they caught a ride home in Charlie's police car. Bella knew Charlie would be home within two hours, but as it was only her first week at the house, she walked inside and locked the door. Just in case.

She flopped down onto the couch and switched on the TV to a crappy night-time talk show. In a way, she was dreading the coming day of school, yet was joyful. The time she spent with Jacob had enlightened her; reminded her why she came to Forks in the first place.

She grinned as she watched Oprah talk to one of her million guests, and lay down upon the couch, resting her head upon a pillow, and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep the deep slumber of a teenager who had the most amazing friend in the world.

_Because of the no longer use of lyrics, I believe this story can become a **completely**__different story. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and whether I should re-write this chapter including lyrics and continue the story with the lyrics, **or** should I continue writing like this?_

_Opinions ASAP please :)_


End file.
